Bobby Tanner
by Paige1915
Summary: What if Pam had a child with another man? A child born after DJ but before Stephanie. Abandoned by his birth father and still reeling from the death of his mother six years after she died, Bobby Tanner will find friendship, love, and family on his journey of discovering who he is and learning to trust the people that love him and let them in instead of pushing them away. AU
1. Charles (Part One)

_Hello, everyone! This is a prompt from StephanieandMichelle4life._

 _EPISODE: SILENCE IS NOT GOLDEN_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the TV series Full House or its characters in any way, shape, or form. The character Bobby Tanner was an idea given to me by StephanieandMichelle4life._**

 ** _WARNINGS: IMPLIED CHILD ABUSE_**

* * *

Pam and Danny were in love, but they did have their problems, particularly after DJ was born. It wasn't DJ's fault, of course: Danny and Pam simply couldn't agree on how to parent DJ, and it resulted in hundreds of fights over the span of two years. Danny was too overprotective; Pam wasn't protective enough. Danny put too much emphasis on education; Pam didn't put enough emphasis on education. Danny was too lenient with discipline; Pam was too strict when it came to discipline. Danny didn't allow DJ to have enough fun (if bubble wrapping her when she was two years old to make sure she was safe was any indication); Pam might have let DJ have a little too much fun (if all the injuries DJ had sustained from jumping off of stuff and getting into trouble when Pam wasn't keep a close enough eye on her said anything).

Neither of them were bad parents. They both had their extremes when it came to parenting, but they loved their baby girl with everything they had- body, mind, heart, and soul. They _were_ good parents. They simply _couldn't_ agree on how to raise their daughter.

After one fight too many, Pam and Danny got a divorce. It was settled peacefully. They still lived close to each other, so DJ lived with Danny for the first two weeks of every month, and she lived with Pam for the last two weeks of every month. They alternated on holidays and occasionally made exceptions, usually for family events. It wasn't a perfect system, but it worked better than most of the compromises the parents had seen other people come up with.

Less than a year after divorcing Danny, Pam met Jackson Villa, a sweet guy she truly liked, and after four months of dating, they had sex with each other for the first time.

Nine months later, Bobby Villa was born.

Within a week of his son's birth, Jackson took off without a word or even a note. Heartbroken, Pam moved in with Danny; it was only meant to be temporary- until she got back on her feet- but she wound up falling in love with Danny all over again.

The saying is true. True lovers always find their way back to each other.

Pam and Danny remarried on June 19th, 1984, and Danny legally adopted Bobby on September 22nd, 1984 (he started the process the day after him and Pam were remarried, but without a biological father there to sign away his parental rights, it took a _lot_ of paper work). Bobby's last name was changed- from Villa to Tanner- and he _officially_ became a part of the Tanner family. Stephanie was born not too long after that, and Michelle followed a few years later. The Tanner family was complete and happy.

Pam's death changed everything.

Maybe it was because Pam was his only biological parent. Maybe it was because his father had abandoned him, and his mother dying must have felt like being abandoned all over again. Maybe it was something else entirely. But either way, Bobby took her death the hardest, even harder than Danny did.

Jesse and Joey moved in with Danny and the kids. Time went on. The years passed. The kids grew older and slowly healed from the harsh blow of their mother's death. DJ and Stephanie and even Michelle made friends and even dated, in DJ's case (or in Stephanie's case, got married to a fellow student in a backyard wedding with a five year old as the Minister).

Bobby remained a loner. He was nice, but he was… how do I put this delicately? Aloof, or as he called himself, a lone wolf. And he was okay with that.

But Bobby abandoned the whole lone wolf idea the day he met his first best friend… Charles.

* * *

Footsteps pounded on the stairs, and thirteen year old Bobby didn't have time to get out of the way as a boy a little younger than him slammed into him.

"I am so sorry," Stephanie's classmate- Charles, Bobby vaguely remembered- stammered, helping him to his feet.

"It's fine," Bobby chuckled.

Charles checked his watch, and his breathing sped up, and Bobby worried the poor guy might find himself caught in a panic attack right that second.

"I'm late. My dad's gonna kill me," he muttered.

Charles was hyperventilating, and Bobby placed his hands on the kid's shoulders to try and bring him back to reality.

"Kid, calm down, I'm sure it's not that bad…" Bobby began, but he trailed off when a flash of an ugly purplish-blue color caught his eye under Charles's jacket. As though he had entered a trance, he slowly pushed aside the jacket to reveal a thumb shaped bruise on Charles's collarbone, and seeing it was connected to an even larger bruise, Bobby tried to push the jacket aside to get a better look. Charles shrugged his hands off, but Bobby had already seen the fresh hand shaped bruise on Charles's shoulder. The hand was much too large to belong to another kid. A hand that size could only belong to an adult and seeing Charles's reaction after he realized he was late and his father would be angry... the pieces clicked together in Bobby's mind.

"Oh," Bobby murmured.

Charles rushed for the door, but Bobby grabbed him gently by the elbow.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" Bobby asked. "It'll give your dad some time to cool off."

Charles frowned. "Are you sure your dad would be okay with that? I don't think he likes me very much."

Bobby nodded and looked up as his dad walked into the room.

"Hey, Dad! Can Charles stay over tonight?" Bobby asked.

Danny was pleasantly surprised; Bobby had never even invited a classmate over, much less an actual friend. He was so happy Bobby was having a friend over, he didn't care that Charles had been overly rude to all of them just over an hour ago. If Bobby was inviting him to stay, he must've cleaned up his act in the hour he'd been here, or Bobby would've literally kicked him out for being rude to Stephanie.

"Sure," Danny agreed, grabbing a dirty jacket thrown over the back of the couch and returning to the laundry room.

For several moments, an awkward silence hung heavy in the air.

"So…" Bobby stated, awkwardly. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Watch TV, skateboarding," Charles answered.

Bobby grinned. "I love skateboarding. It's my favorite sport, even if Joey tries to tell me its not a real sport."

Charles chuckled. "I know! So many people have not accepted skateboarding as a real sport, and I think that's bull."

"Amen, brother!" Bobby agreed before turning on the TV and searching through the movie cabinet. "Michelle accidentally broke my skateboard last week, but we do have TV. What do you want to watch?"

"Do you have _Home Alone_?" Charles asked.

Bobby smiled. "Yeah! I love that movie!"

 _"Keep the change, you filthy animal,"_ they quoted in unison with nasally voices and identical sneers on their faces before dissolving into laughter.

When Stephanie came downstairs half an hour later, she found Charles and Bobby lounging on the couch watching _Home Alone,_ laughing and stuffing their faces with popcorn and soda. They both looked like they were having the time of their lives, and Bobby looked happier than Stephanie had ever seen him.

She smiled but remained silent, not wanting to ruin the perfect friendship moment happening before her, before continuing into the kitchen to get some juice from the refrigerator. As the kitchen door shut behind her, she heard the two boys laugh and comment, "Classic," in tandem before high fiving each other, acting as if they'd known each other their entire lives.

* * *

 _Please leave a review! Thank you all for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	2. Charles (Part Two)

_Hello, everyone! I did rewrite this chapter! This version is set one day after the events of chapter 1._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing. The character Bobby Tanner was an idea given to me by StephanieandMichelle4life._**

 ** _WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF ABUSE_**

* * *

The following day, Stephanie and Bobby whispered in hushed tones outside of their father's bedroom door.

"Stephanie, Charles doesn't want us to tell anyone!" Bobby hissed, his eyes pleading with his sister.

"Bobby, Charles is in the hospital now because his dad _threw him down the stairs._ If we don't tell someone now, we'll be telling everyone that we knew and didn't say anything at Charles's funeral," Stephanie snapped.

"That's an exaggeration, Steph," Bobby muttered.

"Is it?" Stephanie demanded. "Bobby, I know you want to protect Charles by not telling anyone, but if we don't tell anyone, we'll be doing the exact opposite. Charles has a moderate concussion, a broken arm, a sprained wrist, and a nearly shattered ankle. He could've died. If he had hit his head just a little bit harder…" Stephanie trailed off and swallowed a sob, not wanting to think about what could've happened.

Bobby blinked away his own tears; he'd made a friend and almost lost him within twenty-four hours.

 _"Bobby, you can't tell anyone. Promise me!"_

Bobby had promised, but his dad once told him that it was okay to break a promise if it was for the other person's own good. Back in fifth grade, Bobby's classmate had made Bobby promise not to tell anyone she was being bullied, and he'd broken that promise and told a teacher. Bobby had asked his dad if he'd done the right thing, and his dad told him yes.

 _"Bobby, keeping promises is a very good thing, a very important thing… but not if it hurts someone. Bobby, you saved that girl from her bully by breaking your promise, and I'm sure that once her anger wears off, she will be more than grateful."_

Bobby knocked on the door, telling his dad that it was Bobby and Stephanie, and his father called for them to come in.

Bobby's shaking hand landed on the doorknob, the words his father had said to him when he was only eleven ringing in his ears.

 _"Remember, Bobby… silence is not always golden."_

Bobby lightly pushed open the door, and Stephanie stepped inside, followed by her brother.

Danny marked the page in his book with a bookmark and looked up, frowning when he noticed the nervous expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong? You two didn't get into trouble again, did you?" he demanded, remembering this past week. Getting a phone call about the prank Bobby pulled at school and getting called into Stephanie's school because Stephanie ditched class all within the same week. What a doozy.

Stephanie shook her head. "No. But one of our friends might be in trouble. Not the breaking the rules kind of trouble. Trouble as in… danger."

Danny put his book down, giving them his undivided attention and plastering a concerned expression on his face.

"And which friend is this?" he questioned.

Bobby took a deep breath. "It's Charles. Stephanie and I found out that his dad… hits him. Bad."

Danny's eyebrows raised. "Did Charles tell you this?"

Both of his children nodded.

"Charles told us not to tell," Stephanie stated, "But his dad threw him down the stairs, and he's in the hospital. He told everyone except for us that it was an accident."

Danny stood up and reached for the phone to file a report.

"You did the right thing coming to me," he told them.

Bobby nodded. "We know," he admitted.

Bobby didn't understand. Aren't you supposed to feel better about doing the right thing, not worse?

His father filed the report and hung up before guiding the children over to the bed and sitting between them with one arm around his daughter and one arm around his son.

"Dad?" Stephanie murmured. "What's going to happen to Charles?"

Their dad pursed his lips. "He isn't safe at home, so he'll be taken away from his father."

"They're taking him away?" Bobby exclaimed, already regretting opening his mouth and telling anybody Charles's secret.

"There was actually an idea I had," Danny said. "This house has gotten oddly calm over the past few years. We need to change it up," he said with a smile, "so I was thinking… if it's okay with Charles and the state approves it… we could maybe... adopt him?'

"Are you serious?" his children yelled in excitement.

"If it's okay with Charles and the state approves it," Danny repeated, but the smile didn't disappear from his face as he embraced his two children, thinking about what a blessing it was to have Stephanie and Bobby in his life. And to think, if things had gone just a little bit differently thirteen years ago… he might not have Bobby, and it breaks his heart to think that he might have gone through life without his son.

He could never hit one of them. Ever. And to even imagine that someone could harm their child, biological or adopted or whatever… personally, Danny couldn't wait to bring Charles into their home because that boy needed love and care and a family. He thought about little Bobby, abandoned by his biological father and losing his mother only a few years after that. Bobby was broken after his mom died, but he'd slowly began healing as time passed. Charles would come into this house broken, traumatized by the abuse he had suffered, but when he was eighteen, he would hopefully leave this house strong and happy.

Because if there's one thing the Tanner family is good at, it's healing the broken.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	3. Charles (Part Three)

_Hello! This is the final chapter in the 'Charles' section of this story. Hope you like it!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing. The character Bobby Tanner was an idea given to me by StephanieandMichelle4life._**

 ** _WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE_**

* * *

The paperwork was done. The routine check of the house was done. The background check was done. All that was left to do was take Charles home.

Charles would be rooming with Bobby. In the Tanner house, Danny had one bedroom; Stephanie and Michelle shared the biggest bedroom; DJ had her own room across the hall from her sisters, the one that used to belong to Michelle; Jesse and Becky shared the attic; Joey occupied the basement; and Bobby had the room next to DJ's.

Jesse and Joey had bought a bed online and had moved it into Bobby's room with one bed against the far left hand wall and another against the far right hand wall. Charles only had a suitcase and a backpack, having been unable to take very much from his house before he was removed from his home. Luckily, Charles didn't seem to be angry with Bobby or Stephanie or any of his new family members; he understood and part of him was glad they had reported it, but overall, he just felt empty. His life was changing too fast, and he didn't know how to handle it.

He used to be scared of going home, but now, he was being thrown into the unknown with a pathetic excuse for a life raft, and he was no longer scared. No, he was utterly terrified.

A hand landed on his shoulder, and Charles tore his gaze away from the window to see Bobby staring back at him with a comforting gaze in his eyes, and Charles instantly felt better. He didn't feel _okay_ , but he did feel better.

Maybe his life raft wasn't as weak as he thought. After all, in a way Bobby and Stephanie were his life rafts, his life savers.

The car stopped in front of the Tanner house that was always so much more cozy than Charles's own home… or his old home, I guess. You walked inside, and you could literally feel the love that filled the entire household. The love and comfort and the overall feeling of home that lingered in the air was almost suffocating, but it was in a good way. Charles had only been inside for fifteen minutes the other day when he'd officially decided that he'd love to live here, but he never thought that thought, that wish, that _hope_ , would ever come true.

Bobby escorted Charles up the front steps, taking his suitcase despite Charles's protests.

"Don't worry, once you're settled in, I'll be making you do my chores and my laundry and my homework," Bobby chuckled. "Normal brother stuff."

Bobby ruffled his hair, and Charles swatted his hand away, but he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"Hey, not the hair!" Charles laughed.

Stephanie stared at Bobby's neat hair, which he spent hours styling everyday to make it look cool and nice at the same time. He told her his hair required a delicate balance of coolness and niceness, whatever that meant, whenever she complained about him hogging the bathroom.

"You two are truly meant to be brothers," she commented before opening the front door and gesturing Charles inside. Inside his new home.

Bobby helped Charles get settled into their new room, and while Charles began unpacking his suitcase, Bobby headed downstairs and found Stephanie waiting for him. They were having pizza for dinner, and it would be arriving soon; as they headed into the kitchen, they found DJ, Kimmy (who was 'visiting,' but in my mind, you can't visit when you practically live there), Uncle Jesse, Joey, and their dad already sitting at the table, waiting for the pizza to arrive. The kitchen was bustling with noise as DJ and Kimmy gossiped about some people at school and Jesse and Joey 'debated' (code word for argued) over something or other.

Bobby embraced their father, shortly followed by Stephanie, who kissed the man on the cheek.

After the situation with Charles, they felt grateful to have such a great dad. Danny barely grounded them, much less beat them; their father was one in a million. It only took finding out how horrible some parents really were to their children to realize it.

"What was that for?" Danny asked, although he had a feeling he already knew.

"Nothing," Bobby responded.

"We just felt like it," Stephanie answered.

Danny smiled. "Well, I'll take a few hug any time," he told them before returning the embrace.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	4. Gia (Part One)

_Hello!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing. The character Bobby Tanner was an idea given to me by StephanieandMichelle4life._**

* * *

Gia was the most gorgeous girl Bobby had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

Gia was slightly taller than Bobby, despite being almost three years younger, and had short hair, black as night, with a purple streak in it (I can't remember if Gia actually had a purple streak in her, but I added it in because I thought it suited her). She was thin but not scrawny like Stephanie or unhealthily thin like some of the girls at Bobby's school. She had a few freckles, dotted here and there across her snowy white skin. She wore tight black jeans with rips in the knees and a black T-shirt that said Why not? She was wearing a black jacket, and her blue eyes (they appeared to be almost violet when the light hit them just right) twinkled as her smile lit up the room. (I am doing Gia's description from memory, so I apologize if anything is inaccurate.)

Bobby's jaw hit the floor.

"Hey, guys, this is Gia, my new friend from school," Stephanie stated. "We'll be upstairs," she rushed to say and bolted up the steps before her brothers, who were sitting on the couch, could even think of embarrassing her. The last time she had a friend over, Bobby told the girl about the time Stephanie ate a dirt pie. Needless to say, he didn't see that girl around the house anymore.

He would eat a hundred dirt pies for Gia… maybe even a thousand…

"Bobby," Charles stated as he stared at his brother, whose eyes were fixed on the spot Gia had been standing moments before. "Bobby? Bobby…"

Charles reached over and closed his brother's jaw with his fingers, which seemed to snap Bobby out of his trance

"Thanks," Bobby said.

"You need to ask her out," Charles said.

"What?" Bobby exclaimed. "No way! She's way out of my league, and she's Stephanie's friend, and Heaven knows what Steph will do to me if she finds out I asked her friend out, and I've never even been on a real date before, and she's just so pretty, and I look and smell like I've been digging through a dumpster, and-"

"Bobby!" Charles laughed.

"What?" Bobby yelled.

"I don't care if you rant. Just remember to breathe," Charles chuckled. "Anyway, yes, Gia is out of your league, but you've flirted with girls hotter than her and got their phone numbers."

"Gia is way hotter than any of those girls," Bobby disagreed.

Charles shrugged. "You're over thinking it. She's pretty, yes, but you've fallen so hard for her, you think she's a super model and will never date someone like you when in reality, she's just a good looking, eleven-almost-twelve year old girl that would probably be ecstatic about a teenage boy asking her out. Two, Steph won't care because Gia doesn't seem like the type to ditch Stephanie for her brother or make things overly awkward between all three of you, which is the only thing Stephanie is worried about. Three, you have not been on a real date, but DJ has. Ask her what girls like on a first date. Or ask Stephanie what Gia likes and go on that. As for looking and smelling like you've been going through a dumpster, I can't argue, but that's easily fixed. All you need is a shower and some clean clothes."

Bobby smiled. "Thanks, Charlie, I needed that."

"No problem," Charles said. "But seriously, dude, go shower. I have been covered in garbage when someone pranked me, and even if can't stand the smell of you right now."

Bobby chuckled and hit Charles with a nearby pillow before heading upstairs to shower and find some clothes that were not marred by grease stains from last night's dinner, which consisted of of messy pizza.

* * *

Bobby walked around the side of the house to avoid Stephanie (better to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission), and he stopped Gia outside the front door.

"Hey, Gia," he greeted. "I'm-"

"Bobby, Stephanie's brother," Gia remembered.

Bobby nodded, fumbling for words. "Um, I was just wondering… would you like to do something on Friday?"

"Together?" Gia asked.

Bobby nodded, biting his lip as he anxiously waited for an acceptance... or a rejection.

Gia smiled. "Sure. Pick me up at seven," she told him before jotting down her phone number on a sticky note she retrieved from inside of her backpack and handed it to him.

Bobby stood there in shock, surprised she'd actually said yes, as she walked away from him and disappeared down the street.

"That was easier than I thought," he muttered before turning around and yelping when he found Stephanie standing in the doorway. "Stephanie, I can explain-"

Bobby cried out as Stephanie squealed and swept him into a hug.

"Uh, Stephanie?" Bobby asked as a moment passed with no blows or shouting. "Why aren't you beating me senseless right now?"

Stephanie laughed. "Bobby, I knew you and Gia would be perfect for each other the minute I met her. Why do you think I invited her over to our house with Dad running around with embarrassing baby pictures and Joey carrying Mr. Woodchuck everywhere? I was hoping you would ask her out!"

"Really?" Bobby asked. "So you're not mad?"

"Of course not," Stephanie exclaimed. "I'm officially a match maker."

"Thanks, little sis," Bobby stated.

"You're welcome, big bro," she replied.

"It's a win-win situation," Charles said, appearing on the porch. "Bobby gets a date, and he actually _showered_!"

Stephanie gave an excited cheer before the three siblings dissolved into giggles and returned to the inside of the house.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


End file.
